


Hopoe

by MYcakes



Category: Hawaiian Mythology
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 22:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14435922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MYcakes/pseuds/MYcakes
Summary: A young kupua falls for a mortal woman.





	Hopoe

It was in the late afternoon that Hi'iaka left her sister's home. There were too many relatives and not enough room to escape her sister's temper. She went down the volcano and to the beach for a relaxing time by herself. She expected to have seagulls and fishes for company not a beautiful woman dancing and singing with the ocean. Hi'iaka stood a distance away, entranced by the sight of her thighs, the sway of her hips and the movements of her arms, the way her voice was in tune with the sea. When she ended her dance and song is when Hi'iaka approached.

Her footsteps fell silent on the sand and she called out to the woman. "That was amazing."

The woman turned around and smiled at her. "You think so, stranger?" She had hypnotic brown eyes and long dark eyelashes.

"Yes. I've never seen anything like it," Hi'iaka responded with honesty.

They stood side by side and watched the last of the sun.

"Are you a kupua? You're too beautiful to be human," the woman observed.

"Yes. You're beautiful too," Hi'iaka pointed out.

"It's kind of you to say so," the woman took of her red blossom lei and gave it to her. "An offering."

"I would like to take you as my aikane. Tell me your name," Hi'iaka brought the beautiful flowers to her nose.

"Nana-huki."

"Hopoe, then. I'll call you Hopoe. A fitting name for a lovely woman. I am Hi'iaka," Hopoe gaped at her and her face blanched. "Yes, Pele's youngest sister. Do not fear. I will not hurt or let any harm come to you," Hi'iaka promised and her aikane relaxed.

"Is it fine to be your aikane?" Hopoe asked. "You're a kupua and sister to Pele. I'm nowhere near you social class."

"You are, Hopoe. You are my friend and my teacher. I would like to learn from you," not to say her sisters weren't wise but they never left the volcano.

"Than I will teach you my way of dance and all I know," Hopoe grinned.

The girls swam and played on the beach. They found crabs hiding in the rocks and ate them. Hopoe took the kupua to her home in the middle of screened flower trees and fruits. Hopoe picked her loveliest leis for Hi'iaka to take with her. At night they star gazed and Hopoe told her the stories of the stars.

"My sisters don't tell stories," Hi'iaka sighed. "It's late. I do not want to return."

"Then stay. I'd love to host you. I have more woven mats," Hopoe offered.

"Where is your family?" Hi'iaka asked her.

"Gone to the next world," Hopoe replied and Hi'iaka turned to her.

"Oh."

"Feel free to come whenever you wish. Your presence will always be desired aikane," Hopoe cupped her cheek.

"Morning will not arrive for hours. If I have to leave and not see you soon then I will like to make the most of this time," Hi'iaka hinted.

"Well, let's make sure you come soon," she grabbed Hi'iaka's hand and led her inside. She pressed her nose to Hi'iaka's as her hand drifted to her skirt.

"I-I don't know how to- I mean I've seen how to-" Hi'iaka was shushed when Hopoe cupped her face.

"It's fine," Hopoe promised. Hopoe sat down on her bed and smiled kindly at Hi'iaka. She took hold of both her hands and gently urged her down. Hi'iaka straddled her and Hopoe let go to put her hands on her waist. "Relax," her hands glided down to Hi'iaka's thighs and Hi'iaka shivered.

Hi'iaka arrived at her sister's home at noon the next day. Pele and her sisters weren't there but her brother was dragging a net full of fish to the kitchen.

"Where have you been? We were worried," He examined her and she shrugged with a giant grin on her face. "Did something good happen? You look...like you're about to fly."

"Oh yeah. I'm ya know," Hi'iaka shrugged again and smiled at everything. "Good. Feeling like I can fly to be honest. I made a new friend," she put her hands on her waist and looked at him expectantly. "How was fishing?"

"Good...but I get the feeling you don't want to talk about that. Who is this new friend?" He asked and she walked to him.

"I'm so glad you asked! She's my aikane! She's great, she's beautiful, she smells great and she's a craftswoman," Hi'iaka sighed. "She's lives by the beach in Puna. Don't touch her, don't look at her, don't even approach her at a five mile radius, and don't eat her!"

"I don't eat people anymore," her shark brother grumbled. "Actually...did you spend last night with her? Is that why you're late?" Ka-moho-ali'i asked.

"Yeah. She was teaching me how to make leis," she glanced away.

"Ah, yes," he nodded and she playfully hit his chest. "I'm sure last night was a great learning experience. I'll take care not to touch your aikane baby sister," he chuckled. "Which village does she rule?"

"None," Hi'iaka shrugged.

"Wouldn't you prefer someone with large amounts of mana?" He peered down at her.

"No," she shook her head. "I don't care about power. I enjoyed my time with her and will return to retrieve the leis and present them to our sister, Pele."

"Yeah, sure," he chuckled. "For the leis only. Are you going to spend the night?"

"No," she licked her lips. "I'm going to get you crabs."

"If we're going to get things then I should return the gesture. Take her some of my catch."


End file.
